


You must be Kidding

by XandreAnne



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, unexpected kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandreAnne/pseuds/XandreAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory is a boiling couldron for demons. Just ask the Earp sisters. But while battling one of this demons -the so called Revenants- an unexpected being comes to join in only for an innocent by-stander to pay for it.</p><p>Now, the Earp sisters had suddenly a task to take care of a kid they surely can't handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bundle of Joy...?

It was a quiet Saturday night at the Earp homestead. Everything was just ruined for Waverly when her sister is out hunting for revenants.

She was preparing dinner for Wynonna, or in some rare case, Doc too. Waverly would be glad to say that Agent Dolls also comes in for dinner but the hard-headed man never did to her disappointment.

The vegetables are already cooked with the chicken on its way to its majestic golden brown when Waverly heard the screeching of tires just outside.

Peeking to the window, she saw Wynonna frantically got out of the van and helped Agent Dolls to carry out something from the inside of the van only to see her jump a bit before Waverly heard hurried voices from the van. Wynonna just quickly nodded her head and quickly ran to their door.

Feeling that there's something wrong, Waverly hurried to their door and just in time to open it for Wynonna who was breathing hard.

"Waverly! Witch...something...smoke...then....bam!...kid...gun..."

"What happened?! Are you hurt? Did someone got hurt?" The younger Earp started to look for any wounds to her sister. Finding none, she immediately let out a sigh of relief before focusing to her sister's hand gestures...which was becoming comical as she explains something too her.

"Slow down! I don't understand!" she said. Wynonna took large gulps of breathe before trying to speak again but finding no words to explain what they've just gone through.

Before she knows it, she blurted words that wouldn't even give a clue to what they were up against.

"Are you good with...kids?" Wynonna dumbfoundedly asked.

"Kids???" Waverly asked in confusion. She looked at her sister like she's crazy...until she heard the soft sobbing just behind Wynonna.

Agent Dolls showed right then holding a bundlein his arms before looking at Waverly liked a crazed man.

"Please tell me you know what to do," He pleaded. 

Before Waverly could asked questions the bundle started wailing and straightened from Agent Dolls arms letting the blanket covering it to fall from her head.

Waverly saw a child -maybe aged 4- in Agent Dolls arms with chubby cheeks and fattened tears running from her eyes. She kept on hiccuping while trying to dry her eyes with those small hands but the tears wouldn't stop.

The younger Earp couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the sight but something about the kid strikes familiar to Waverly.

The hair with the shade of red that reminds her from a certain officer was braided in the same fashion as Nicole's.

It was getting weirder the more she looked at the kid but her eyes - her oh-familiar-Hazel-eyes. It was a dead giveaway.


	2. Speed limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it was Wynonna's motorcycle's fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I don't have a laptop right now (It finally gave up on me) T_T And I only got to borrow my brother's laptop once in a while -_-   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for the kudos and comments! :)

_“IF this shit gets to my favorite jacket, I’m so gonna torture that ass for leading us into this sewer. I mean, if you could hide somewhere, might as well go to a clean, dry, and not infested with rat dang place,” Wynonna grumbled while treading slowly in the dark tunnel. With the Peacemaker trained in front of her, she couldn’t help but regret following the Revenant to the sewer but work is work and Agent Dolls was already up to her ass for causing trouble in another crowded club by beating two Revenants in front of hundreds of people before Agent Dolls could contain the scene._

_“Shut up, Earp. If the revenant didn’t even know we’re here, I’m sure he is now,” Agent Dolls sweep from left to right, watching carefully for any movements from a certain Revenant that they were tracking for almost a week now._

_Wynonna rolled her eyes behind Agent Dolls knowing that he can’t see him._

_“Earp…” Wynonna stiffened at the mention of her name and looked at Dolls trying to see if he has grown another eye behind his back but seeing it as a no, she gritted her teeth and mumbled an apology before focusing at the task in front of her._

_It was quiet except for the dripping and the slushing of water with an occasional rustling movement of the rats (“Damn it rats, trying to focus here”) which Wynonna cursed from time to time as they scare her by randomly running into her._

_“Over there…” Agent Dolls pointed at an open gate leading to the woods. Happy that they could now move on without the sewers, Wynonna hurried up to the opening and didn’t bother for Agent Dolls calling for her to slow down._

_“Earp! I swear you’ll kill us both if you continue this,” Agent Dolls furiously said to her but it was met by deaf ears as Wynonna ran._

_It was dark outside but thankfully, the moon was up to guide Agent Dolls and Wynonna unlike inside the sewers which was pitch black saved from their flashlights. Fresh air hits Wynonna and she was grateful for it but the next thing she knew, there was someone knocking her breath out of her lungs._

_She heard Dolls called her name but Wynonna was too busy trying to figure out what just happened before she felt someone lifting her up from the ground._

_“Nighty night, girlie…” A gravelly voice greeted her before she felt a fist came up to her face knocking her down once more._

_She grumbled but before she could lift her fist to connect with the Revenant’s face, she felt hands came around her throat and squeezed the life out of her._

_“Wynonna!” Agent Dolls shouted before firing his gun to the Revenant but that only pissed off the man and threw Wynonna to Agent Dolls direction. With a loud thud, Dolls caught Wynonna but with the impact, they were both sent tumbling to the ground._

_Trying to regain her balance, Wynonna took Peacemaker out but got it tossed out when the revenant hit her hand with the gun and she lost Peacemaker…again. Like seriously._

_“I swear I’ll strap that stupid gun to my hands next time!” Wynonna muttered but was stopped when the revenant caught her by the throat again. Dolls was still knock out to the ground._

_“Time to say goodbye, Earp. Too bad your sister wouldn’t even have the chance to wield that gun,” The revenant’s laugh boomed loudly in as much as Wynonna’s irritation._

_“Not if I can help it.”_

_Another loud boom filled the air and revenant howled in pain and dropping Wynonna to the ground again. Coughing and trying to steady her breathe, the heir looked ahead to see Nicole Haught cocking her shotgun before pointing it at the wailing revenant just beside her and moving as quickly as she can to Wynonna’s side while keeping an eye to the revenant._

_“You okay?” Nicole asked wearily to Wynonna who was still breathing hard._

_“God…I’m…so…happy…to see…you…” She breathed out and tried to rid of the pain in her neck while watching the revenant twist in pain._

_“You’ll be probably dead if you see God instead of me,” Nicole sassily said while smirking to Wynonna’s direction checking if she was okay but met with a scowl._

_“Harhar…Thank you for that wonderful thought, my shotgun-wielding knight in shining Stetson,” Wynonna responded before trying to locate her gun._

_“Stay with him and shoot him if he tries anything,” She ordered once spotting Peacemaker just a couple of feet away._

_“Is Agent Dolls okay?” The officer asked seeing the man was still on the ground._

_“He’ll be fine. Got knocked out when he caught a flying-me in the air. Just a day in our work,” She said and retrieved Peacemaker before walking back to the revenant._

_“Hurts like a bitch, huh. Maybe I should get one of those shotguns and blow your heads off before following up with the Peacemaker,” Wynonna said and pointed the gun to the revenant’s head. The tip started to light up in response to the man’s eyes turning hollow black with markings on his face lightening too in Nicole’s surprise but watched the exchange between the two quietly, afraid that she might do something that will endanger their lives more than she could imagine._

_The voice let out a menacing laugh before directing his eyes to Wynonna and saying in a deep voice, “Our kind will exist as long as we can. While you, the heir, have a time limit,” The revenant cocked his head to his side and continued, “We’ll succeed in getting out of this place and you cannot do anything about it!”_

_“Shut your mouth, demon, and just accept your faith in hell,” The two women jumped upon hearing Agent Dolls behind them. He grunted in pain but looked at the revenant menacingly before pointing his own gun to his face._

_“Will you just do us a favor, Wynonna, and shoot him already?” He said before Nicole held up her hand for the two to see._

_“Wait, you’re just going to shoot him without proper custody?” She said._

_“Officer Haught, you don’t know what we’re dealing here and as much as I appreciate your help, you shouldn’t be even here in the first place so let us do our work here,” Dolls coldly stated not noticing the hurt on the officer’s face. Nicole gritted her teeth and was about to point the shotgun on Agent Dolls to try to convince them to just apprehend the suspect but Agent Dolls beat her to it and pointed his to her head._

_“Don’t even think about it, Officer.” He said and looked at the Officer straight to her eyes._

_“Hey, hey, hey! We’re on the same team here! Try to focus on the goal here before you try shooting each other?” Wynonna worriedly said. The revenant seemed amused though with the exchange and didn’t bother to give out a chuckle._

_“You humans are the most idiotic beings I’ve ever met,” He said before finding himself writhing in pain when Wynonna pressed the barrel of Peacemaker to his forehead._

_“I didn’t ask for your opinion, demon. Stay the hell out of our damn business.”_

_Nicole was more bewildered as she watched smoked filled the skin where the barrel touch the man’s forehead and it seemed to burn him. Before she could ask more questions, Wynonna looked at her with a grim smile and said, “You weren’t supposed to witness this but there’s no point now.” She said before pulling the trigger._

_Nicole gasped in surprise on what came next. The ground opened up with inferno and sucking the man down before it closes up._

_“What…the…hell?!” She asked._

_“Yep…Hell. That it is,” Wynonna blew the smoke from the barrel of her gun before placing it back to its holster._

_“What…” Nicole asked in bewilderment but Wynonna started walking away only for Agent Dolls to drag her collar back._

_“Ow, ow, ow, ow! What’s your problem, Dolls?!” She irritatingly asked but was answered with a furious one._

_“You…I told you to be careful and now look what we have here!” He said and pointed to a still confused Nicole._

_“Hey! What do I have anything to do about that?” She asked rubbing her neck._

_“How did you get here anyway?” Wynonna asked in irritation to Nicole who only furrowed her brows._

_“I heard a speeding motorcycle on route 181 and I was one to respond to it. Seeing that it was you, I knew you would be up to something again, so I followed.” Nicole explained._

_“I knew that you have something to do with this,” Agent Dolls said. Wynonna’s jaw dropped at the mention but closes it again._

_“Well…it was urgent…Didn’t know I was followed,” She said in a small voice._

_Agent Dolls let out an exasperated sigh before looking at Nicole._

_“Well since you’ve seen that, we have no choice but to keep you quiet,” Wynonna’s and Nicole’s eyes widened in response and looked at Dolls like he grew another head._

_“What?! You can’t just kill innocent people, Dolls,” Wynonna explained and watched Nicole’s face ashen._

_“I didn’t mean to kill her. I meant papers signing and pledging her into secrecy,” Agent Dolls said furiously and watched as the two sighed in relief._

_“Wow, for a second there, I thought I’ll breathe my last,” Nicole said in relief and smiled at the two._

_“Sooo…that does mean I could finally know what was going on here in Purgatory? I mean, I’m not blind. Strange things seem to happen here and especially around you guys,” She said and was answered with a nod._

_“Yes but we’ll talk about all of this in the office. We cannot speak here for there might be someone lurking around,” Agent Dolls wearily said and holstered his gun._

_“Good. Because I feel like going crazy already,” Nicole said._

_Agreeing that they would finally talk, they started walking back to where they’ve came from (“Urgh…is there another way other than this sewer” Wynonna whining), when they’ve heard a girl’s laughter._

_Guns at the ready, (“Never trust a kids voice or laughter when you’re out of nowhere” Wynonna pointed out to Nicole) they’ve searched for the source but finding no one there. They moved back to the sewers as fast as they could but was blocked by a girl in a white dress smiling at them who appeared out of nowhere._

_“Hi!” The girl said, not threatened by the guns pointed at her. Nicole, seemingly innocent about paranormal stuff, let her shotgun down and slowly moved to the girl._

_“Hello…” She responded with a smile on her face. Trying to calm whatever nerves that seemed to jitter around the girl without knowing why. Something about the kid and she couldn’t even explain it._

_“Nicole, get back here now.” Agent Dolls warningly said, still not convinced with the innocent act of the girl._

_“Don’t worry, Agent Dolls. She’s just a girl,” Nicole said the infamous words before something bad could happen._

_“Not in my world, Officer. Get back here now,” Agent Dolls said, fearing for what may this creature be. Unknown to Wynonna and Nicole, supernatural beings do exist and Agent Dolls has seen a lot of them already._

_“I’m Officer Haught, but you can call me, Nicole. You lost, little girl?” Nicole asked in a soothing voice, still ignoring Agent Dolls and Wynonna’s warning._

_“No…” The girl answered and focused her eyes to the Officer._

_“Just heard the ruckus around here…and might I say, it was so long since I’ve seen some action,” The girl happily explained and looked at Wynonna and Agent Dolls before looking at Nicole again._

_“Seems fun and I can’t wait to meet you, guys!” She said and that stopped Nicole from her tracks. There was definitely wrong with the girl and her face started to twist and her built starting to grow in front of her eyes._

_The girl starts talking again but as her body grew, her voice was turning from a childish one to a rich and fuller voice of an adult._

_“I want to play a little game…one that involves trespassers to my land learning their lesson from entering my domain. I should have killed you three already…but you provided me one of the best entertainment I could see for a long, long time…” The girl turning into a full-grown lady now said with a menacing voice._

_“It would be just nice to heed you guys with a warning then…” She raised her hands in the air and out, in Nicole’s feet, a huge pentagram with her in the center, lightening up and trapping Nicole inside._

_“Damn it! Why do we always have to deal with crazies?!” Wynonna shouted and shoot her gun to the lady but she vanished out of thin air only leaving a chilly laughter and words that couldn’t understand before the bright lights exploded around them and sending the two agents back._

_“Urgh, my back couldn’t take this much throwing around anymore. Anything more original than that?!” She shouted to no one but was not answered._

_Agent Dolls was already on the move and ran towards where Nicole should be only to find a pile of clothes, her Stetson and her shotgun to the ground._

_“Oh no…This couldn’t be happening! I can’t believe she vaporized Nicole! She’s innocent! And Needley will get our heads for this,” Wynonna stammered._

_“If we’re still alive when Waverly finds out,” Agent Dolls murmured absentmindedly._

_“What? Wait, just forget it. We need to uhm, find…? Or something…We need to do something!” Wynonna panicking about the situation and knelt down to gather the pile, which seems huge for just a pile of clothes, out of the ground._

_When her hands came to rest to the pile, she felt something underneath it and was startled when it let out a yelp._

_Wide-eyed, she looked at Agent Dolls who seemed shock as well and moved to lift the clothes off to whatever was inside Nicole’s clothes._

_With the Stetson out of the way, they were greeted with a red-braided head and seemingly curled into a ball in the ground, the head lifted its head only to show two wide-teary eyes, a cute nose and a trembling lower lip with its hands under her chin covered by an oversized polo shirt._

_She – as Agent Dolls and Wynonna started to realized that it was a kid– started wailing and throwing her hands to her eyes as she maintained her position curled up in the ground._

_The two was at loss of what just happened until the kid started speaking while sobbing._

_“Mommy! Mommy…sob…I wan’ Mommy!” The kid shouted and sat on the ground now._

_“A-aaah…Wait! Um, mommy’s not here yet,” Wynonna found herself trying to soothe the child but the kid seemed to be more agitated with her words and started wailing loudly._

_“Dolls! A little help here!” Wynonna said, looking frantically at the kid – **Nicole –** she said to her mind knowing that the kid is indeed Nicole, the police officer they knew._

_“Uhm…H-Hey…kid…Shh…It’s alright, we’re going to bring you to mommy now okay?” Dolls tried to pacify the child but it seemed not to work._

_“Nicole…hey…I’m Wynonna, everything’s going to be fine,” The brunette said but deep inside, she knew they were all screwed up._

_“H-How’d chu know m-my name…?” The kid asked in between sob, watching the two with a weary eyes._

_“We’re your friends. Right, Dolls?” She hit the agent to the side which he quickly nodded his head._

_“She’s right. We’re your friends and we’re going to get you home now, okay?” Dolls asked but the kid answered._

_“T-Too ol’ fo’ friends…” Nicole said and Wynonna’s brows raised up._

_“Hey! I’ve only turned 26 – I mean 27 – and that is not old!” Wynonna defended but the kid cried more._

_“You’re making it worse, Earp!” Dolls gritted his teeth and looked back at Nicole with a smile on his face._

_“Don’t listen to Auntie Wynonna here. We’re your friends and we’re here to help you, okay?” Dolls softly talked to Nicole like he didn’t even pointed his gun to her head just a while ago._

_“Come on now. We’re getting you home. You must be cold,” He added and walked gingerly to the kid. He reached out and was successful to get the kid clang to his arm as he draped Nicole’s large uniform to the tiny one’s body._

_“Earp get her things and we’re out of here,” He said but the kid started crying again and he tried to rub his hand to her back to soothe her and whispering baby talks to the kid._

_“Aaw…if we’re not in trouble here, I would tease you for being a good father.” Wynonna smirked as she gathered Nicole’s fallen possessions._

_“If you can’t handle the kid then just shu- I mean keep your mouth to yourself and lead us out of the woods. I’m sure we can’t take a kid there inside the sewers,” He said knowing all too well that it will cause unwanted panic to the already-frazzled child._

_Wynonna gulped and looked out the woods, “well, Waverly’s in for a surprise...If we ever get out of here…” She said and started walking._

~*~*~*~

And that leads us back to the Earps’ homestead. Waverly looking at Nicole – the chibi version – and trying to piece it all but was more confused on how the Officer was reduced to a crying child.

“Gotta pee! Excuse me!” Wynonna interrupted Waverly’s musing and bumped to her before making a beeline to the toilet.

Waverly looked bewildered but Dolls only answered her with an unsure shrug before Waverly motioned for him to come in and sit on their couch with the tired child in his arm.

Waverly watched as the kid looked at her for a minute with innocence in her eyes before slowly closing it and started thumb sucking and falling asleep in Dolls arms.

“Huh…Would you look at that,” Wynonna emerged from the comfort room and watched the kid sleeping.

“The kid finally runs out of fuel,” She said and looked at Waverly who has her eyes now narrowed to her sister.

Wynonna raised both her hands up in defense and looked at Waverly with wide eyes, “She did it!” She pointed at the sleeping kid knowing that Waverly might be thinking she has something to do with it. Well, she does but not directly and Waverly shouldn’t know about her speeding with the motorcycle…again.

“Once we’ve settled the kid down, we’re going to talk,” Waverly angrily told her before motioning Dolls to follow her to her room – since it was the only one that was clean and suitable for a child right now.

“Great…” Wynonna muttered under her breathe. “Gonna need a drink for that though,” She added and walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of whiskey.

“It’s gonna be a long night…” She said in no one particular and downed her drink in one go.


	3. Once upon a Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting along with a kid is so much fun. Just ask Waverly.

 Waverly felt a sharp kick on her side causing for the younger Earp to wake up in a start. She blinked her eyes sleepily and looked at Nicole – still a kid – lying on her stomach and her left foot resting on Waverly’s stomach. Nicole was wearing one of Waverly’s smaller shirt but it was still too big for the little girl.

 

Letting out a yawn, Waverly rubbed her palms to her eyes before sitting up and covered Nicole with the blanket. The kid stirred again making Waverly to stop getting out of the bed and once seeing the little girl kept snoring softly, she gingerly stood up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them.

 

She looked at the couch where Wynonna has fallen asleep the night before and fixed the blanket to her sister before heading to her task.

 

Looking inside their fridge, Waverly only found eggs, milk, some blueberries and an unhealthy amount of beers. With nothing much to work with, she thought she could make blueberry pancakes when she found the flour and eggs. Other than that, they should really do groceries especially that they have another person to take care of.

 

Sighing, Waverly prepared the ingredients but she couldn’t help but replay the conversation they have with Agent Dolls.

 

= =

 

_“Basing from the pentagram and the enchantment, I think we are dealing with a witch,” Agent Dolls explained._

_“Great. Another witch. What’s next? Vampires?” Wynonna snorted before sipping her coffee – Waverly took her whiskey and wouldn’t return it until everything was explained._

_“Hopefully we wouldn’t be encountering those creatures,” Agent Dolls nonchalantly said which caused Wynonna to choked on her hot coffee._

_“A head start could be nice,” She sarcastically said and watched Dolls just raised an eyebrow to her direction before looking at a wide-eyed Waverly._

_“Y-You mean…vampires do exist?” The younger Earp asked and Dolls nodded._

_“How about werewolves?” She asked once more._

_“Yes, but they are rare and I haven’t seen one for the last five years,” He said._

_“Cool!” Wynonna nodded in appreciation before her eyes widened._

_“Wait! What about zombies?” she asked in exasperation. Dolls looked at her suspiciously before nodding his head._

_“Oh damn! I love those! I mean, zombie movies. Can we blow them up or use flamethrower at them?” She asked in excitement which Waverly couldn’t understand since every ghoul seemed to be real right now._

_“We’re not doing those things because we have another matter in our hands. And believe me, zombies in real life are smarter and a lot stronger than those movies portrays them. Not to mention the smell. If you managed to smell without passing out first then you’re one-fourth lucky,” Dolls frowned from a memory and shook it off before looking at Wynonna pointedly._

_“Let’s just keep our heads on dealing with the witch for now,” Dolls sternly said._

_“Bummer…” Wynonna slumped on her chair and looked bored already._

_Waverl was overly quiet the entire conversation but her mind was a lot noisier than Wynonna’s constant interruptions to Dolls explanation. Waverly only done research about the revenants and her family’s history. Having another supernatural being added in their plate made Waverly felt unprepared and worthless to the Black Badge Division especially that an innocent by-stander was involved. Not that she would admit she cared for the officer but nonetheless, she does even if they’ve only had a small interaction before._

_“So what’s the plan now?” Waverly asked Dolls after a while and he looked back at her with all seriousness._

_“I’ll do some research about this witch and see how we can turn Nicole back to normal. In the meantime, it is best for her to stay here.” He said before looking at Wynonna again before she could protest. “It may not be your fault but indirectly, she shouldn’t be there if not for your carelessness…” Wynonna pursed her lips before mumbling ‘fine’ to Dolls._

_“Besides, I think Waverly and Nicole will get along well,” A ghost of a smile flitted to his lips which Waverly couldn’t understand before he stood up and took his leave._

_“What a night,” Wynonna whispered before saying goodnight to Waverly._

_Waverly took her leave and to her room still thinking what Dolls meant with getting along with Nicole. “Yep…what a long night it is,” she whispered as the redhead kid sleeps on her bed soundly._

= =

 

A loud crying distracts Waverly from her thoughts and immediately ran to her room to find Nicole finally awake and sitting on her bed, teary eyes.

 

“There, there. I’m right here, Nicole.” Waverly moved to where Nicole was sitting and brushed her red hair with her fingers.

 

“I wan’ my Mommy!” Nicole countered and still distressed.

 

Waverly tried to calm the kid but she doesn’t even know how to pacify her. She tried picking her up and rocking her but Nicole doesn’t even stop not until Wynonna barged in the room sleepily and looked at the commotion before her.

 

“Waverly, what’s going on?” She groggily said and rubbed her eyes with her palms.

 

“Nicole wants her Mommy, and I can’t give that to her!” She whispered the last part to Wynonna.

 

Wynonna looked at her with sleepy eyes before stretching and cracked her sore neck before looking at Nicole.

 

“Hey kiddo. Mommy’s not here so…we’re kinda stuck with each other.” Nicole cried loudly which made the younger Earp to slap Wynonna’s arm with great force.

 

“Aw! Brutal much?” Wynonna grumbled but that seemed to stop Nicole from crying. She looked at Wynonna and then Waverly curiously but was still whimpering. Waverly and Wynonna paused, just looking at the kid with a trembling bottom lip before Wynonna leaned into Waverly and whispered to her ear, “Whatever you did, do it again.” She thought it was a great plan but when Waverly smacked her again in the arm she yelped and immediately regretted it.

 

“What’s that for!” Wynonna complained but Waverly looked at her and said, “You said I should do it again. Well I did,” She smirked and Wynonna narrowed her eyes to the younger Earp.

 

“Don’t promote violence in front of a kid, Wave.” Wynonna warned but Waverly only rolled her eyes and looked at Nicole only to find her staring at her with those huge eyes.

 

“Aah…don’t mind her. You might not remember but this here, is Wynonna. I’m Waverly and I’m your friend.” She smiled and watched as the kid frowned.

 

“I don’ wan’ old friends…” Nicole started and Waverly felt her eyebrows twitch.

 

“I’m not _that_ old. I’m only in my early-20’s,” she proudly said.

 

“Still old,” Nicole bantered and Waverly felt her grip tightened on Nicole and before she could hurt her, Wynonna intercepted and took the redhead from Waverly’s grip.

 

“Okay! Waverly’s going to make breakfast now and you, kiddo, will come with me and brush your teeth and wash your face. Deal?” Wynonna said and took the kid away from Waverly’s fury.

 

“She’s just a kid and doesn’t know what she’s saying,” Waverly kept her mantra before breathing in slowly and moving back to the kitchen to finish the pancakes she was making.

 

It took only a few minutes for Wynonna and Nicole to get ready and once they were in the dining room, there was a plate stocked with blueberry pancakes and fried eggs waiting for them already. Waverly was putting milk on a glass when she looked up and saw Wynonna placing Nicole in a higher stool.

 

“Smells good!” Wynonna complemented and started stocking her plate with pancakes and drowning it with syrup.

 

“Here, Nicki. Gotta get your stomach full. We’re going shopping later,” Wynonna smirked and watched as Nicole bit her lip expectantly as she looked at the pile in her plate.

 

Waverly, though, had her eyebrows raised to her sister as she noted the nickname she gave the little kid.

 

“What? I can’t keep calling her kiddo, or little squirt, or redhead toddler and it suits her better.” Wynonna said in defense and started eating her pancakes.

 

Waverly shook her head and started eating too while keeping an eye to the little kid on the table. Nicole was eating her own pancakes too and not seemed to be bothered with the nickname that Wynonna gave her. Looks like someone was able to get close to her; and it was not Waverly, which she disappointingly thought.

 

Nicole started humming while eating her pancakes and eggs. She managed to smeared her face with Blueberries and syrup though while swinging her little chubby legs. It was cute as the Earp sisters thought but they are still bewildered that Nicole is currently a humming, happy kid compared to the loud and crying kid last nights. The table was quiet except for Nicole and once she had finished her pancake, she stood on her chair and took another pancake happily and not minding that she was only standing now while eating.

 

“Sit before you hurt yourself, Nicole,” Waverly said and stood up to help her. The kid complied without argument but gotten Waverly’s arm sticky with syrup though when she held it for balance. Waverly winced at the feeling of stickiness but she just washed it off before going back to eating her breakfast.

 

“So…” Wynonna started after swallowing a piece of her pancake. “Here’s the plan. We need to get some supplies…”

 

“And groceries…” Waverly interrupted and Wynonna nodded her head.

 

“…And groceries today so we’re going to the market. Maybe we’ll find some clothes for our little Nicki here and shoes.  I’ll be going to the station today and file a fake sick leave for Nicole so she would still have her job when all of this got fix. I also need to talk to Dolls and ask if he found anything yet and maybe investigate some more on the woods.” She said while her eyes kept on the pancakes.

 

“Okay then,” Waverly agreed and was about to put another piece of the egg when Wynonna spoke again, “That means you will watch over Nicole for today and take her to shopping for clothes.”

 

Waverly stopped midway and looked at Wynonna like she grew another head.

 

“Wait, what! Why will I be the one babysitting her? Obviously it was your fault and I think it will be a bad idea for me to babysit her. I mean, just take a look when she woke up this morning. We don’t get along,” She defended.

 

Wynonna only snorted and played with her food before answering, “First of all, that one thing doesn’t mean you will not get along with Nicki. Second, if there’s anyone who is responsible enough to take care of a kid, it would be you, Waverly. God knows I made a huge mistake of leaving you before here to fend for yourself alone.”

 

Waverly was stunned with the revelation that Wynonna just said and she was quiet for some time before sighing out loudly.

 

“And I don’t think I’m sober enough most of the time to take care of a kid,” Wynonna added with a playful smirk in her lips. Waverly smiled at that and shook her head before focusing in her food.

 

“You’re a great sister, Wynonna. You came back and stayed with me. That is all that matters,” Waverly said and the two shared a smile before getting back with their breakfast.

 

It was then that Waverly noticed the quietness that followed. There was no humming around the table and the creak of the stool that holds their unexpected guest was absent that she finally looked up to where Nicole should be sitting only to find it empty.

 

“Where’s the kid?” She asked wide-eyed to the older Earp and once Wynonna saw the empty stool, they stood up immediately and started calling for Nicole’s name.

 

“Nicole? Where are you, kiddo?” Wynonna shouted and looked down the table which Waverly followed before searching the kitchen only to find it empty. No reply was made and the two felt panic started seeping in their body.

 

“Great. Just below twenty-four hours and we’ve already lost the kid,” Wynonna muttered.

 

“We didn’t lose her. She’s around here somewhere,” Waverly said and started calling Nicole’s name again before moving around the house.

 

They didn’t notice the bundle of redhair hiding behind the couch when they’ve passed the living room and started searching every room of the house.

 

They were calling her name but Nicole seemed to be determined to hide from the two as they kept searching with no luck found.

 

“Damn it! Where could she be?” Wynonna grumbled under her breath when Waverly and her finally met up by the front door.

 

“She can’t have gone outside. I mean, we should have heard the front door if she ever did open it, right?” Waverly nervously said.

 

Wynona scratched her head in irritation and thought of the places that Nicole could have hidden until they’ve heard a giggle.

 

The two stopped and narrowed their eyes, trying to hear the sound again when suddenly a high-pitched voice startled the two that made them jump from where they were standing and saw a giggling Nicole behind them.

 

“Wou two wook funny,” Nicole giggled before running to God knows where.

 

“Hey! Stop running!” Waverly shouted and the two started running after her. Nicole giggled in delight once she saw the two running after her. She thought they were playing since she couldn’t determine between an angry face and a happy face.

 

“Wou can’t catch me~” She singsang and ducked to the table before going behind the couch.

 

“Oh yes, we can!” Waverly answered, now pissed off when she saw the mess Nicole was doing in their home.

 

Waverly and Wynonna agreed to corner her behind the sofa but what they’ve find when they went the opposite side of the couch made them raised their hands to the air.

 

“Whad’s this thin’ do?” Nicole asked in curiosity.

 

The two Earp gulped in response as they saw what was in the hands of Nicole.

 

There resting in those chubby hands was the Peacemaker with all its glory. The two had their heart pounding as the kid pointed the nuzzle of the gun to both of them alternatingly without knowing the harm it could do.

 

“Nicki…Nicki yo…Nicki redhead…Drop that thing now,” Wynonna tried to disarm the little girl…a thought that was really never occurred to her before.

 

“Why?” Nicole asked, her fingers were dangerously close to the trigger.

 

“Just do it,” Waverly sternly said and moved to the kid’s position but stopped when the nuzzle was again pointed at her. Nicole was frowning now. Her mouth was in a pout as she looked at the shiny thing in her hand.

 

“But…it’s shinwy…” She said and did the most unexpected thing that the Earp sisters never thought of.

 

Nicole pointed the gun into her face with her eyes looking at the barrel of the gun before her fingers found the trigger and pressed it that the two Earp heard the click.

 

“No!” Waverly shouted and jumped to grab the gun away from Nicole’s face as Wynonna did too and grabbed at Nicole’s hands before yanking the gun away. They've completely forgotten that Peacemaker only works for the heir.

 

The toddler got surprised by it and was a bit hurt that she started crying again as the two Earp lying on their stomach with one arm surrounding the kid and the other was on her hands and Wynonna holding the barrel of the gun.

 

The two had their heart stopped for a minute when they’ve heard the loud cry of Nicole. They were only able to breathe when they saw that the Peacemaker didn’t go off to blew Nicole’s face.

 

It was then that Waverly burst into an angry fit before she could stop herself and found herself holding Nicole’s shoulder tightly.

 

“Don’t ever do that again! That is not safe and when I ask you to do something, do it!” Waverly doesn’t understand where the sudden anger was coming from. She wouldn’t be surprised if it came from Wynonna but the older Earp seemed to be still in shock while looking at Nicole with her mouth hanging.

 

Nicole started crying more and now trying to get out of Waverly’s hands. She was scared and doesn’t understand what was happening and she could feel Waverly’s hands tighten around her shoulder.

 

“Let me go!” She started and that snapped Wynonna from her shock.

 

“Waverly, you’re hurting Nicki.” Once she heard her name. Waverly felt like a cold water was splashed into her body as she looked at the tear-stricken and frightened eyes of Nicole. She released her immediately and watched as the toddler ran to Wynonna’s arms while sobbing to her shoulder.

 

“I…I’m sorry…” Waverly whispered but Nicole was not looking at her as she clutched her small hands around Wynonna’s neck.

 

“W-Way…Wawye..Wayv’ly…is…meanie….” Nicole stuttered in Wynonna’s shoulder as she keeps on sobbing.

 

“Hey…Don’t cry…You’re okay…” Wynonna ran her hands to Nicole’s redhair before looking at Waverly hopelessly.

 

Waverly shook her head and felt bad about what just happened and stood up from where she was kneeling before going out of the house.

 

The day was just starting but Waverly felt that she was exhausted beyond belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the other side of the internet! I wish you all guys are doing fine and here's another chapter :) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> The season finale got me like m(OoO)m  
> And I shall dedicate this chapter to the bulletproof vest...may your worth be acknowledge and last for the years to come~  
> xD


End file.
